Screening and detailed evaluation of antitumor agents and combined chemotherapy and modality studies. Provide and operate a natural product preparation laboratory to: develop existing or new processes, procedures, and techniques for extraction and isolation of materials from plant and animal sources; and prepare purified plant and animal derived compounds in quantities sufficient for evaluation by the NCI.